Teto's Journal
by KagamineRan20
Summary: Teto Kasane, seorang perempuan yang selalu kesepian karena tidak ada teman dari sekolah lamanya selama 1 tahun. Len Kagamine, cowok playboy yang terkenal diantara murid-murid. apa yang terjadi jika Len selalu memperhatikan Teto? TetoXLen, Friendship! Rev
1. Chapter 1

**Teto's Journal**

**Chapter.1**

**DISCLAIMER: saya enggak punya Vocaloid~ (pengen sih *dijotos*) bahkan softawarenya aja enggak punya. Btw Vocaloid milik Yamaha.**

Bagi yang enggak suka TetoXLen maaf aja ya. Toh ini bukan romance kok~

Teto Kasane, Seorang murid SMP yang selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Dia tidak mempunyai sejak SD, dan di SMP pun dia tidak mempunyai teman juga. Namun, seorang cowok Playboy yang mempunyai banyak Fangirls *PLAK* bernama Len Kagamine, selalu melihat Teto di kelasnya. Saat jam sebelum masuk, Teto sedang melihat komentar-komentar yang ada di Blognya dari Handphone miliknya. Kemudian dia menemukan nama 'Risa Madeliene' yang dia rasa mengenal nama itu.

"Risa Madeliene? Asal pernah kenal? Tapi siapa?," Tanya Teto pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dia teringat, Risa adalah teman sekelasnya sekaligus pacar sang Ketua OSIS, Mikuo Hatsune. Mikuo adalah murid yang teladan dan hanya satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya meskipun mereka tidak akrab. Saat dia melihat komentar-komentar di Blognya, dia tertuju akan satu komentar yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Risa Madeliene, 28 Agustus 2010  
Teto-chan, Aku sangat tertarik dengan post-post Blogmu, PERBANYAK YA! Hehehe… Oh, ya! Besok aku ingin bertemu denganmu di sekolah, bisa kan? Besok tunggu aku di Gerbang sekolah ya! :D  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Keesokan harinya, Teto menunggu Risa di gerbang sekolah, namun Risa tidak datang.

"Sudah kuduga, Dia pasti tak datang… Aku berharap kalau saja ada teman untukku sekali saja…." Batin Teto.

Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya sendirian. Tiba-tiba Len berjalan disebelahnya sampai ada cewek-cewek mengerubungi dia dan Teto hamper jatuh karena Fansgirl Len. Len yang menyadari Teto akan jatuh, dia dengan sigap langsung meraih tangan Teto.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Len.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Terima Kasih" Kata Teto dengan mukanya yang memerah.

Kemudian Para Fansgirl Len langsung member Teto tatapan Evil Stare, Teto langsung ketakutan dengan tatapan mereka. Len yang mengetahui kalau Teto di beri Evil Stare langsung menjauhi Teto sedikit.

Saat jam perlajaran akan dimulai, Sang Wali Kelas, Kaito Shion (Yang Maniak Es Krim) membertahukan bahwa Risa tidak masuk karena Masuk Angin.

"Um… Risa Madeliene tidak masuk… um… Karena masuk angin…" Kata Kaito sambil memakan es krim.

Teto sedikit lega karena dia berpikir kalau Risa melupakannya. Kemudian saat Kaito mengabsen masing-masing murid, Kaito lupa pada Teto dan melewatinya, tapi Len segera menyahut pada guru itu.

"Pak! Teto Kasane Hadir!" Sahut Len.

"Eh ada ya? Bapa kira gak ada" Kata Kaito yang langsung mencontreng nama Teto di buku Absen .

Teto langsung kaget, ternyata Len mengenalnya. Kemudian Kaito menyuruh para murid untuk membuat kelompok belajar yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Teto sudah yakin dia akan sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba Len Menyuruh Teto untuk masuk ke kelompoknya.

"Teto! Ayo masuk kelompokku!" Kata Len.

"Ta-Tapi…" Kata Teto yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Udah gak apa-apa, aku tak suka ada cewek di kelompokku" Kata Len.

"Tapi kan Dia cewek, Len?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tapi dia beda, pokoknya ayo masuk kelompokku" Kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"He?" Kata Teto yang mulai panik karena diajak sekelompok oleh Len.

"Udah, Gak usah pake sungkan, masuk aja kelompok kita" Kata Mikuo.

"Ba-Baiklah… Terima Kasih," Kata Teto yang kemudian duduk di dekat Len.

TBC~~

Maaf pendek~ dan ini bukan hasil saya. Ini dari **.Vessalius **dan saya yang buat plotnya. Makasih ya Risa-chan~ Review if you want please~


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: saya enggak punya Vocaloid~ dan Risa juga Hikaru itu milik .

Chapter.2

"Baiklah semuanya.. Silakan belajar sesuai dengan kelompok-" sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan Risa berada di pintu mengagetkan seluruh kelas. "Ya pak! Saya terlambat maaf" kata Risa sambil pergi ke meja Kaito memberi surat tanda telat (perlu yah? *digiles*) di mejanya lalu ke bangkunya.

"Erhm, Risa. Kata adikmu kamu sakit" kata Kaito yang seketika langsung membuat Risa kaget. "Oh itu, tapi saya agak baikan kok pak jadi masuk saja, Hikaru saja yang berlebihan!" Kata Risa sambil menaruh tasnya di bangkunya

"Ya sudah, kamu cari kelompok deh. Kita lagi diskusi kelompok" kata Kaito dan Risa langsung menuju ke Teto dan memeluknya. "Aku dengan Teto saja pak~ toh kan ada Mikuo disini!" Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk-angguk kepalanya sedangkan Len sedikit jengkel

"Heh, Yandere ngapain kamu ikut kelompok kita?" Tanya Len kesal sambil memalingkan mukanya

"Oh? Shota mau ngelawan? Toh ada Mikuo disini" kata Risa mengadu kepada Len dan ada percikan antara mereka berdua

"Sudah..sudah.. Kita belajar lagi saja. Lagipula Len, kamu kan yang ngajak Teto" kata Mikuo sambil menulis. Muka Len merah dan langsung membanting meja sedangkan Teto kebingungan dengan pembicaraan mereka malah asyik bermain handphonenya

"I-itu kan.. Soalnya Rin enggak ada disini! Aku malas dengan cewek-cewek seperti mereka!" Len menunjuk ke arah cewek-cewek dikelas dan mereka tidak sadar

'Memangnya begini ya keseharian mereka?' Tanya Teto dalam hatinya melihat tingkah laku Len, Risa dan Mikuo karena sebelumnya Teto selalu sendiri.

"Teto!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Ouch.. Kupingku.." Kata Mikuo sambil menutup kupingnya. "Risa kamu jangan bandel dong.." Lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas

"Eh? Ano.. Maaf deh Mikuo.." Kata Risa malu sampai mukanya memerah

"Cih, bermuka dua" kata Len yang membuat Risa harus memukulnya keras kedengaran sampai kelas lain. Para fansgirl Len sampai berteriak

"KYAAAAAA! LEEN!"

"Oh! Diam kalian! Teriakan kalian cuma bikin kepalaku tambah sakit!" Langsung para fansgirl diam dan kembali kerja kelompok. Mikuo dan Kaito menghela nafas pada waktu bersamaan. Akhirnya pulang sekolah, Teto pergi ke loker sepatunya dan dia merasakan ada orang dibelakangnya makanya dia berbalik melihat. Ada Hatsune Miku, adik Mikuo yang merupakan ketua dari fansclub Len.

"Er.. Kalian.. Dan kamu.." Teto kehilangan kata-kata untuk berbicara

"Ya! Kau pasti mengenal kami!" Kata Miku dengan nada marah

"Kamu.. Adik Hatsune Mikuo kan? Hasune Miku" kata Teto yang membuat anggota lain sweatdrop dan Miku jatuh

"Kalau itu mah semuanya tahu!" Teriak Miku keras dan marah-marah. "Aku, Hatsune Miku. Ketua klub penggemar Kagamine Len!" Kata Miku sambil bergaya ala bos *dikeroyok*

"Ooh.."

"Jangan ooh! Kamu ini.. Kamu bayar berapa Len supaya memperhatikan kamu?" Tanya Miku sambil tersenyum jahat

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Tidak mungkin kan.. Len Kagamine, playboy di sekolah kita yang keren itu dan anti cewek aslinya mau berteman denganmu.. Makanya, kamu bayar berapa?"

"A-aku.. Tidak.."

"JAWAB!" Teriak Miku keras membuat Teto lemas terjatuh. "Dasar lemah.." Miku menaruh kakinya tepat disebelah muka Teto dan tertawa membuat Teto ketakutan dan menangis. Untungnya Risa datang tepat waktu bersama adiknya

"Hei! Kalian apakan Teto hah?"

"Kh.. Risa? Ngapain kamu?" Miku segera meletakan kakinya kembali di lantai dan Teto lari ke tempat Risa bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Sial.. Jangan pikir ini berakhir Kasane!" Langsung Miku dan teman-temannya pergi

"Penakut!" Kata Hikaru yang merupakan adik Risa sambil tertawa

"Eh Teto? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, makasih ya Risa.."

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Miku memang begitu, bingung Mikuo punya adik seperti itu.." Kata Risa sambil mendecak. "Ngomong-ngomong kita pulang bareng yuk"

"E-eh..? Y-yang.. Benar?"

"Iya! Masa bercanda sih.."

"Terima kasih!" Teto tersenyum senang, karena ini pertama kalinya dia pulang bareng dengan teman SMP (kasian banget.. -w- *dijotos).

Di jalan..

"Teto, kamu selalu mengpost blogmu ya?" Tanya Risa

"Eh? Iya.. Karena banyak sekali temanku disana!" Kata Teto gembira menceritakan kehidupan hikikomorinya (bah) membuat Hikaru pusing

"Ah? Teto, arah rumahku kesini. Jadi kita harus berpisah deh.. Sampai jumpa" kata Risa melambaikan tangannya

"Dah Teto Nee-san!" Kata Hikaru juga melambaikan tangannya

"Uhm! Dadah~" setelah itu Risa dan Hikaru langsung pergi ke dan Teto berlari supaya bisa pulang cepat dan mempost blognya lagi. Tapi dia malah menabrak orang. "Ah? Gomenasai! Aku tidak sengaja"

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong- eh? Teto?"

"Len? Ah! Maaf!"

"Eh? Enggak apa-apa! Aku juga minta maaf soalnya terburu-buru.." Kata Len yang mengambil barangnya yag terjatuh. "Rumahmu memang dimana Teto?"

"Di dekat sana kok, tidak begitu jauh.."

"Oh- tunggu? Rumahmu dekat rumahku dong? Pantas saja Rin pernah ngomong sesuatu!"

"Oh ya? Berarti selama ini kita enggak sadar dong?" Kata-kata Teto membuat mereka berdua sweatdrop langsung (Dua-duanya bego *diremuk*)

Dari kejauhan ada Miku yang memotret mereka berdua dengan handphonenya dan mengirimnya ke banyak murid. "Pembalasan dimulai.. Kasane!"

Besok paginya..

"... Perasaanku saja atau.. Aku dilihat banyak orang?" Kata Teto berjalan di koridor sekolah dan dilihat oleh semua murid cewek. Akhirnya dia berniat menanyakan kepada cewek berambut hijau disitu. "Eng.. Ada apa ya?"

"Er.. Ini.. Benar bukan?" Kata cewek itu memperlihatkan handphonenya yang berisi mail bergambar Teto dan Len. Sebelum berkomentar Miku bersama kelompoknya langsung mendatangi dia

"Heh! Kasane! Sudah kami bilang jangan dekati Len!" Kata Miku membentak Teto

"Tapi.. Kamu tidak bilang-"

"Sudah! Kamu diam saja!" Bentak Miku menampar muka Teto, cewek berambut hijau itu mundur dan ketakutan. Dia memanggil Risa di kelas

"T-tapi.. Aku tidak mendekati Len.. Dia yang-"

"JADI KAMU BILANG LEN TERTARIK DENGAN KAMU? MIMPI!" Miku menamparnya lagi (lol, Miku ganas)

"Heh! Hatsune!" Risa datang bersama cewek berambut hijau tadi. "Kamu apakan Teto hah?" Langsung Risa menampar Miku

"Apa?" Balik lagi Miku menampar Risa. "Mentang-mentang kamu pacar Mikuo jadi kamu bisa seenaknya?" Teriak Miku yang malah akhirnya berantem dengan Risa

"Cerewet! Kamu sendiri beda sekali dengan Mikuo!" Balik lagi Risa malah memukul Miku

"Apa?" Miku langsung memukul Risa dengan daun bawang (?) "Jangan samakan aku dengan si culun itu!"

"Heh! Mikuo masih lebih baik dibanding kamu!" Lalu Risa akhirnya memukul Miku sampai jatuh

"M-miku-san!" Kata Namine Ritsu salah satu anggota grup Miku

"Miku? Risa? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Kata Mikuo yang datang bersama guru BK (kurang kerjaan Mikuo *dilempar daun bawang*) "aku dengar dari guru BK ada kerusuhan jadi aku datang.."

"Mikuo! Pacarmu ini ya-"

"Miku.. Kamu apakan Risa dan Teto?"

"Kalian berdua! Pergi ke ruangan saya karena bertengkar!" Kata guru BK yang merupaka Luka Megurine itu menarik Risa dan Miku ke ruangan BK. "Kamu juga Mikuo"

"Eh? Saya juga?"

"Sialan kau Risa!"

"Kok salahku?"

Sesudah itu Len yang mendengar kabarnya langsung menuju ke tempat Teto karena khawatir.

"Teto? Kamu.. Tidak apa-apa?" Kata Len yang melihat Teto duduk lemas di lantai

"... Ya"

Beberapa grup Miku yang tersisa kesal melihat itu tetapi Len memberi mereka evil stare dan membuat grup Miku kabur langsung (wew, mata Len luar biasa)

"Maaf ya.. Gara-gara aku.." Len terlihat sedih karena gara-gara dialah Teto jadi tertindas

"Kenapa..?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kamu mendekatiku? Padahal kamu itu terkenal dan sangat disukai orang-orang.."

"Itu.."

"Kenapa kamu mendekatiku?" Teto menangis tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Len mengelus kepalanya

"Itu karena.. Aku ingin berteman denganmu sejak dulu" kata Len yang membuat Teto kaget. 'Len Kagamine, cowok yang terkenal dan disukai banyak orang, ingin berteman denganku yang tidak punya teman ini..?' Dalam hati Teto senang tapi sekaligus gelisah


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: maaf telat update semuanya~~ DX habis selesai midtest jadi lupa, mana nilaiku.. ==" okeh, itu mending gak usah ditanya *lol. Siapa yang nanya?* *PLAK* seperti biasa short chapter as always D: dan saya mau ganti jadi friendship dan humor, karena temen saya bilang ini lebih ke humor dibanding tragis (watados..)

rincktveey : memang awal dasarnya plotnya dari Koko ni Iruyo! Kok :D tapi aku ubah-ubah~ makasih ya

Okay! To the story~

"I-ingin.. Menjadi temanku?" Teto kebingungan tetapi sedikit senang. Tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya hal negatif, dia takut Len menganggapnya teman karena rasa kasihan. "Len"

"Ya?"

"Kamu.. Ingin menjadi temanku apa.. Karena kasihan melihatku di kelas sendirian?" Kata Teto yang membuat muka Len sedikit terkejut. Sebelum bisa menjawab tiba-tiba datang seseorang ke arah Teto dan memeluknya

"Teto! Kudengar kamu ditindas! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Dia seorang cowok yang kelasnya lebih tua. Mukanya sama seperti Teto, rambutnya juga pink tetapi panjang dikuncir satu dibelakang juga memakai kacamata

"Ted.. Aku tidak apa-apa jadi lepaskan aku" kata Teto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ted. "Lagipula aku benci Incest" langsung Len menahan tawa

"Ya sudah, kamu kenapa ditindas? Jangan-jangan.. Karena anak ini?" Ted menunjuk ke Len sambil marah-marah. Teto cuma terdiam sampai..

"HEY! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MASUK KELAS? INI SUDAH BEL!" Kata Meiko yang bertugas menjadi guru piket. Teto, Ted dan Len terburu-buru kabur karena Meiko bisa membunuh mereka segera dengan sakenya (?)

Sementara di Ruang BK

"Lalu.. Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Luka kepada Risa dan Miku yang saling membuang muka

"Ibu.. Saya kenapa disini?" Tanya Mikuo kebingungan

"Karena kamu yang cuma bisa menenangkan mereka berdua" jawab Luka simpel membuat Mikuo sweatdrop

"Ini kan salah Risa yang ikut campur!" Teriak Miku menyalahkan Risa

"A-apa? Kan kamu yang mulai!"

"Hah? Kamu tukang ikut campur! Padahal bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu kan karena kamu menindas Teto!"

Risa dan Miku bertengkar tanpa henti membuat Mikuo bingung dan Luka kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Luka melempar ikan tunanya (?) Karena saking kesalnya mendengar argumen mereka berdua

"DIAM KALIAN!" Teriak Luka kesal. "Miku, tadi saya dengar kamu menindas Teto..."

"Kasane bu"

"Oh iya, Kasane Teto" kata Luka membuat mereka bertiga sweatdrop. "Apa itu benar Miku?"

"Iya bu"

"Kenapa kamu tindas dia?"

"Soalnya dia mendekati Len! Len kan mana mungkin mau dengan Kasane!"

"Baiklah ibu panggil Len dulu" langsung Luka pergi keluar ruang BK. Sementara udara di ruang BK masih panas

"Er.. Kalian berdua" kata Mikuo mencoba membuat mereka berdua berbaikan

"Kamu diam saja deh Mikuo!" Teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan

"Eh! Jangan ngikutin orang ya!" Kata Miku kesal melabrak meja Luka sampai retak sedikit (OMG MIKU!)

"Apa? Kamu yang ngikutin!" Balas Risa ikut melabrak meja Luka

"Aduh! Kalian berdua sudah dong!" Teriak Mikuo yang mulai geram dengan argumen mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Luka datang bersama Len

"Oh.. Bagus.. Meja saya rusak, kalian ganti lebih bagus ya?" Kata Luka dengan senyum jahatnya saking kesalnya dan Len mulai menjauhi Luka karena ketakutan

"M-m-maafkan kami bu.." Kata Risa dan Miku yang juga ketakutan

"Jadi.. Silakan duduk juga Len" kata Luka mempersilahkan Len duduk. "Nah, Len, apa benar kamu mendekati Teto atau Teto yang mendekati kamu?"

"Saya yang mau berteman dengannya kok" jawab Len membuat Miku kaget juga Mikuo dan Risa. Tidak seperti biasanya Len mau berteman dengan perempuan

"Kenapa?"

"Alasan khusus yang tidak bisa saya jawab" kata Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya

".. Jangan-jangan.." "Len! Kamu suka Teto ya?" Kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk Len membuat Miku shock dan Len kaget

"Ya enggaklah Mikuo! Kamu tahu sendiri aku ini kan phobia sama cewek kecuali Rin!" Tegas Len sambil melabrak meja Luka yang sekali lagi retak

"Tapi kamu pacaran sama seluruh cewek di sekolah ini" kata Risa dengan nada mengejek

"A-apa? Diam kamu Yandere!" Teriak Len sekali lagi melabrak meja Luka

"Hah? Memangnya aku salah hah Shotacon?" Risa ikut melabrak meja Luka sampai terbelah menjadi dua

"Auch.." Mikuo kaget melihat meja Luka yang sudah terbelah dan bisa membayangkan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya

"Oh.. Len, Risa dan Miku harus mengganti meja saya ya.." Sambil memandangi mejanya yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua, Luka mengeluarkan aura mengerikan

Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan selesai dari ocehan Luka, mereka berempat keluar dari kelas mereka

"Argh! Gara-gara Shotacon sih!"

"Apa? Kan salahmu!"

"Aduh.. Risa-chan sama Len diam dong.." Kata Mikuo mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua sedangkan Miku memandang dari jauh karena kelasnya berbeda (lol)

Pulang sekolah~

"Haaah.." Hela nafas Teto sambil berjalan pulang, dibelakangnya ada fans Len menatapi dia tetapi Teto tidak menyadarinya. Langsung Risa datang lalu menarik tangannya lari

...

"Oke! Disini cukup!" Kata Risa melihat kebelakang sudah tidak ada fans Len lagi. "Dasar! Mereka ini nekad banget ya"

"Risa-chan~~ kamu meninggalkan aku~" kata Mikuo sambil berlari ke tempat Risa

"Ah? Mikuo-kun~ gomen yah~" langsung nada suara Risa berbeda dari yang tadi

"Nee-san ninggalin aku juga" kata Hikaru sambil membawa tasnya Risa

"Enggak peduli" dengan suara kecil Risa langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke Mikuo

"Nee-san.. Benar-benar bodoh ya.." Kata Hikaru dibalik Risa tetapi kedengaran karena Risa memilik pendengaran istimewa

"Apa katamu Hikaru?" Kata Risa langsung mengeluarkan auranya dan mulai bertengkar adu mulut dengan Hikaru, karena ada Mikuo jadi dia mengurangi kata-katanya yang keras

Teto mengambil handphonenya dan memotret mereka bertiga lalu memasukannya ke dalam blognya

-  
Username: TetoKasane  
Password: ***********  
[Sign in] [Log in]

Selasa, 6 Agustus XXXX

[Photo1] (A/N: bayangkan sendiri fotonya ok? :3)

Teman-temanku sekarang :3  
Kanan ke kiri:  
Risa - teman sekelasku  
Hikaru - adik Risa  
Mikuo - ketua osis sekaligus pacar Risa

[Comment] [Like]  
600 comments | 458 likes

MikuHatsune

Mikuo disana? Gah! Dia tuh kalau pulang lama! Heh! Tetoteto! Kasitau Mikuo suruh pulang CEPET!

GumiMegpoid

Waw, si Risa.. Tumben enggak sangar  
MikuHatsune= kau ini enggak bisa sabaran..

LenKagamine

wah, kamu dimana Teto? -w-  
Aku lagi di jalan juga mau ke rumah. Coba ketemu..

MikuoHatsune

MikuHatsune= walah, kan ada makanan di kulkas  
LenKagamine= erhm! Kayak aku batuk nih Len.. Haha~

[See all comments here!]

"Teto~ ayo jalan" kata Risa sambil menyeret Hikaru dan Mikuo langsung sweatdrop melihat itu

".. Kasian Hikaru" kata Teto dengan suara pelan

...

"Ok! Sampai jumpa Teto~" kata Risa melambaikan tangannya bersama Hikaru menuju arah lain, Mikuo sudah lebih dulu kembali karena rumahnya lebih dekat

"Iya~ sampai jumpa besok Risa, Hikaru" kata Teto sambil tersenyum lalu pergi

"Loh? Teto?" Suara yang sangat dikenali ada dibelakangnya

"Ah? Len- hah?" Bingung Teto saat melihat kebelakang dia melihat Len bersama seorang cewek yang mirip dengannya

"Jadi ini Teto yang sering kamu bicarakan Len. Sedikit mirip kamu waktu dulu memang!" Kata cewek yang mirip dengan Len, bedanya dia rambutnya digerai dan memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya.


End file.
